18ème siècle
Le 18ème siècle est défini par le calendrier de la Terre comme la période allant de 1701 à 1800. Evènements (2153)]] * Naissance de Tarquin. ( ) ---- * Les planètes Eminiar VII et Vendikar commencèrent une guerre entièrement gérée par simulation informatique dans le but de préserver leur culture, les victimes ainsi comptabilisées par l'ordinateur devaient volontairement se faire désintégrer suivant les conditions de l'accord. ( ) ---- )]] * Ouverture de l'établissement "Chez Sandrine" à Marseille sur Terre. ( ) * Naissance du compositeur japonais Minezaki Koto. ( ) .|Sa date de naissance (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Composition de la chanson populaire "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow". ( ) ; et avec une traduction klingonne dans l'épisode .|Sa date de composition approximative (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Lancement de la frégate Enterprise. ( ) , en 2154, Archer indiqua à Shran que cet Enterprise naviguait sur les océans de la Terre, il y a près de 400 ans.|De nombreux navires (notamment américains et anglais) ont porté le nom Enterprise depuis 1705.|Un autre dessin d'une frégate nommée Enterprise ornait la salle de récréations de l' dans . Par ailleurs, le générique de "Star Trek: Enterprise" présentait une image du .}} Image:HMS_Enterprize_générique.jpg|[[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprize]] (1705) Image:HMS Enterprize.jpg|Frégate Enterprise Image:Enterprise frigate painting.jpg|Frégate ''Enterprise'' * La valse devint populaire à cette époque sur Terre. ( ) ; ; ; . Par ailleurs, des musiques de ce genre et des danses de ce style ont été présentées dans la saga.|L'émergence de ce style (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- Années 1700 :Voir : 1700, 1701, 1702, 1703, 1704, 1705, 1706, 1707, 1708, 1709 ---- Années 1710 :Voir : 1710, 1711, 1712, 1713, 1714, 1715, 1716, 1717, 1718, 1719 ---- Années 1720 :Voir : 1720, 1721, 1722, 1723, 1724, 1725, 1726, 1727, 1728, 1729 ---- Années 1730 :Voir : 1730, 1731, 1732, 1733, 1734, 1735, 1736, 1737, 1738, 1739 ---- Années 1740 :Voir : 1740, 1741, 1742, 1743, 1744, 1745, 1746, 1747, 1748, 1749 ---- Années 1750 :Voir : 1750, 1751, 1752, 1753, 1754, 1755, 1756, 1757, 1758, 1759 ---- Années 1760 :Voir : 1760, 1761, 1762, 1763, 1764, 1765, 1766, 1767, 1768, 1769 ---- Années 1770 :Voir : 1770, 1771, 1772, 1773, 1774, 1775, 1776, 1777, 1778, 1779 ]] * Début de la Révolution américaine : Les colons britanniques d'Amérique du Nord déclarèrent leur indépendance vis-à-vis du Royaume-Uni. ( ) Image:George washington in revolutionary war.jpg|Général George Washington File:Washington crossing the Delaware, time stream.jpg|George Washington franchissant la rivière Delaware File:Betsy Ross, time stream.jpg|Betsy Ross tricotant le drapeau . Une image représentant le Général Washington à cheval apparaît dans les images scannées de la base de données de l'épisode . Des images des troupes britanniques sont aperçues à travers le Gardien de l'Eternité dans . D'autres images de cette période apparaissent également dans le flux temporel de l'épisode .|La date de ces évènements (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- Années 1780 :Voir : 1780, 1781, 1782, 1783, 1784, 1785, 1786, 1787, 1788, 1789 ]] * Après la fin de la guerre d'indépendance, les Etats-Unis d'Amérique se dotèrent d'une Constitution et d'un gouvernement. ( ) . Dans l'épisode , une civilisation de la planète Omega IV considérait ce texte comme un ancien texte sacré, ce qui impliquerait que les Etats-Unis existaient sur Omega IV des centaines d'années avant la Terre, ce qui pourrait constituer un exemple probant de la loi de développement parallèle des planètes de Hodgkin, à moins que cela ne résulte d'une altération temporelle.|Une image de George Washington (non nommé) apparaît dans les images scannées de la base de données de l'épisode TOS & : , la version originale présentant un dessin annoté "The 1st President served from 1789 to 1797. He met many problems in organizing the {...}".|Les dates de ces évènements (non-canon) sont indiquées à titre de références chronologiques, extrapolées sur la réalité.}} ---- Années 1790 :Voir : 1790, 1791, 1792, 1793, 1794, 1795, 1796, 1797, 1798, 1799 * Début de l'ère napoléonienne en Europe. ( ) fait référence à l'ère napoléonienne en la situant fin 18ème et début 19ème. Plusieurs batailles emblématiques de cette période (Trafalgar en 1805 ; Waterloo en 1815) ont fait l'objet de références dans la saga.|Dans , en 2267, Trelane était admiratif de Napoléon et possédait d'ailleurs un buste à son image. "Napoléon" est également cité dans (épisode dans lequel figure une peinture à sa gloire), ainsi que dans , , .}} Références ultérieures * Le programme holographique ''"Janeway Lambda-1" avait pour cadre l'Angleterre à la fin du 18ème siècle.'' ( ) File:Lucille Davenport.jpg|Lucille Davenport (incarnée par Kathryn Janeway) File:Lord Burleigh.jpg|Lord Burleigh (riche veuf) File:Burleigh, Beatrice Flora, Persistence of vision.jpg|Beatrice Burleigh File:Henry Burleigh.jpg|Henry Burleigh, Vicomte Timmons File:Templeton.jpg|Gouvernante Templeton File:Bridget.jpg|La servante Bridget File:Janeway Lambda One.jpg|Scène du programme File:Janeway Lambda one.jpg|Scène du programme File:Lord Burleigh's wife.jpg|Portrait de l'ancienne épouse "décédée" de Lord Burleigh * En 2266, lors de la propagation du virus de Psi 2000, Spock compara Sulu à un fier-à-bras du 18ème siècle. ( ) ' en vo) du 18ème siècle.}} * Les lunettes, offertes par Leonard McCoy à James T. Kirk en 2285, furent fabriqués aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique au 18ème siècle. ( ; ) ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits durant ce siècle :'' ** Écriture de la chanson populaire ''"Au clair de la lune".'' ( de ; ) * Évènements apocryphes (non-canons) : ** {18ème siècle} Les Préservateurs transplantèrent un groupe d'Amérindiens de la Terre vers une planète de classe M afin de préserver leur culture jugée menacée. ("Star Trek Chronology", p. 10) ** {18ème siècle} Extinction des civilisations du système de Beta Portolan en raison de folie collective provoquée par des parasites neuraux. ("Star Trek Chronology", p. 10) Liens externes * * de:18. Jahrhundert en:18th century es:Siglo 18 it:XVIII secolo nl:18e eeuw pl:XVIII wiek S18